


things that break

by primasveraas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, TRoS Spoilers, poe gets shot and finn and poe think gay thoughts about it, this is like a fragment of a slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: "So instead of admitting this, Poe nods, still preoccupied by Finn’s touch. The caution Finn exhibits is not lost on Poe, and he wonders if Finn is always this careful, almost scared of harming Poe. It’s precarious, and Poe suddenly wants nothing more than to be always handled with such grace, to be worshipped and taken care of with such incredible love, so long as it comes from Finn."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	things that break

Each time they venture back into a First Order ship, Finn feels as if he is handing himself back over to the forces that have controlled so much of his life, only this time, he is bringing those he cares about most in the galaxy back with him.

He thinks that the long, pristine halls of the Star Destroyers seem to be specially designed to have no room for cover, no opportunities for any fugitives to shelter themselves from blasterfire in the stretching expanses of the ship. As if their bravery isn’t tested enough by sneaking onto a First Order ship in the first place, Finn, Poe, and Chewie face the additional hurdle of courage by recklessly bounding down the hallway, completely exposed to the Stormtroopers taking aim at them. They are blindly charging into legions of forces against them, and Finn rightly realizes that a more appropriate action to take in this situation would be to run and hide instead of still pressing forward. All that comforts him is the knowledge that he has both Poe and a Wookie on his side, and the thought that Rey is still depending on them gives him strength.

But then Poe cries out, and Finn’s stomach twists into a terrible knot, clenching horribly and dropping through the floor. The scream that leaves him is involuntary, and the next thing he knows, he is by Poe’s side, clutching him close, one hand support his back, the other against his chest, feeling the frantic beat of his heart, matching the frenetic pace racing within Finn’s own ribcage. 

Behind them, Chewie ensures that the rest of the Stormtroopers are taken care of, an appropriate retribution for the wound inflicted on Poe. However, his defense is absolutely necessary as well, because Poe is rendered helpless on the floor as the world spins around him, while Finn promptly forgets everything else in the galaxy the moment he hears Poe’s yell of pain.

Searing heat, stinging and angry, dominates Poe’s senses. The floor is cool and hard beneath him, and he tries to remember his surroundings, to focus once again on the mission and the battle. Instead, the distraction is Finn; he notices the gentle tremble of the other man’s hands and their firmness as they support Poe, holding him in a sitting position.

“Are you alright?” Finn asks, and his voice is shaking too. It’s clear that the question is completely devoid of meaning; Poe has just been shot. But they are soldiers first and foremost, and they have a purpose in being here, even if one of them is now severely injured.

So instead of admitting this, Poe nods, still preoccupied by Finn’s touch. The caution Finn exhibits is not lost on Poe, and he wonders if Finn is always this careful, almost scared of harming Poe. It’s precarious, and Poe suddenly wants nothing more than to be always handled with such grace, to be worshipped and taken care of with such incredible love, so long as it comes from Finn.

But he must be delirious with pain. This is no time for his dreams of Finn, so he resolves to disregard the notion entirely.

It’s then he realizes that he hasn’t answered, in addition to the fact that he’s been staring into Finn’s eyes while each of the pain-induced, hazy thoughts crossed his mind. Finn is waiting expectantly, pupils blown with concern. The other man isn’t sure if he should be blushing, but heat slowly starts to flood his cheeks as Poe prolongs his gaze, even fixating on Finn’s lips before he suddenly seems to come back to himself, starting then clearing his throat.

“I’m okay,” he manages, and instead of consumed by agony, he sounds lost in thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from my Tumblr. I love my gay boys, and I do think that as soon as they weren't in imminent danger, they confessed their feelings and just fell apart with each other.


End file.
